


Перебор

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Скволл внезапно узнает, кто его родители.
Relationships: Laguna Loire/Raine Loire





	Перебор

\- Ну посиди со мной! - канючил Лагуна. - Ну пожа-алуйста-а!  
\- Ты уже взрослый мальчик, - тяжело вздохнула Рейни, садясь рядом с его кроватью. - Можешь побыть один. А у меня море дел.  
\- Мне скучно!  
\- Почитай книжку.  
\- Мне неудобно читать лежа! Спина болит! И руки устают! Ну почитай мне сама! Или расскажи что-нибудь!  
Снова тяжело вздохнув, Рейни взяла книжку и принялась читать. Буквально через пару минут Лагуна получил книжкой в лоб за то, что погладил ее по коленке, и обиженно захныкал.  
\- Значит, читать руки устают, а распускать их тебе не в тягость? - нахмурилась Рейни, склоняясь над ним.  
\- Ну я нечаянно! - заявил Лагуна, невинно хлопая глазами. Нет, ну а как еще он мог ухаживать за девушкой в таком положении? Он не мог даже нарвать ей цветов, да и вряд ли бы она это оценила - цветов ей и так хватало.  
\- Дурак, - констатировала Рейни, садясь обратно. - И зачем ты только свалился на мою голову.  
\- Ты такая добрая, - умилился Лагуна. - Заботишься обо мне, хотя я чужестранец...  
\- Ну что ж с тобой поделать, - вздохнула Рейни. - Жалко тебя, красивый ты парень. Только дуралей, каких свет не видывал.  
\- Ты тоже такая красивая! - засмущался Лагуна, пропустив все ненужное мимо ушей. - Почитай еще, я больше не буду...  
Он вполне мог вести себя прилично ради того, чтобы видеть ее.

Она была такой заботливой. Отругала, когда он, еще не до конца поправившись, поперся погулять, и помогла доковылять обратно до кровати.  
\- Но мне было скучно... - заныл Лагуна, жалобно заглядывая ей в глаза, когда она принялась строго отчитывать. - Расскажи мне что-нибудь!  
Она согласилась, хоть и закатила глаза. Позволила положить голову себе на колени и принялась гладить по волосам. Хорошо, что за растрепавшимися прядями не было видно счастливой улыбки во все лицо. Иначе она точно спросила бы: «Чего ты такой довольный?» И пришлось бы сказать.

Очень хотелось отплатить ей за заботу. Поэтому, окончательно выздоровев, Лагуна то и дело норовил помочь по дому. Однако неудачно прибитая полка тюкнула прямо по темечку. И прибежавшая на вопль Рейни увидела позорно стонущим и держащимся за голову.  
\- Ты такой неумеха, - вздохнула она, скрещивая руки на груди.  
\- Неправда! - оскорбленно возразил Лагуна. - Я думал, она будет держаться!  
Рейни подошла и поцеловала в лоб. И сразу стало намного легче. Эллона, выглядывающая из-за двери, хихикнула, глядя на то, как он смущенно отводит взгляд.

Лагуна энергично качал пресс, надеясь поскорее вернуться в форму. Особенно мотивировала Рейни, помогающая в этом нелегком деле и придерживающая ноги. Ее прекрасное лицо мелькало перед глазами на доли секунды. А потом перед ними снова возникал потолок.  
В какой-то момент, подавшись вперед, Лагуна схватил ее и завалил на себя, впиваясь в распахнутые в возмущенном протесте губы. Перекатился на бок и оказался сверху. Крепко обнял и целовал, больше не в силах сдерживаться. Рейни обхватила руками и выгнулась, прижимаясь всем телом - от этого будто разряд тока пробежал до самых кончиков пальцев. А потом вцепилась в волосы и опрокинула обратно на спину, чтобы оседлать сверху. Лагуна неловко сглотнул, преданно глядя в ее игривые голубые глаза. Она казалась такой милой и невинной... Кто бы мог подумать, что в постели ей нравится пожестче. Причем пожестче почему-то должно было быть не ей, а ему...

Рейни хотелось носить на руках. И Лагуна носил, когда по пути попадались лужи. А она смеялась и благодарила за это поцелуями. Такая милая и прекрасная. Заботливая, добрая. И немножко суровая. Дрожь пробегала по телу, когда она, сдвинув брови, грозно приказывала:  
\- Всю грязь собрал! А ну раздевайся и быстро в душ!

Рейни выглядела такой привлекательной, стоя у плиты и готовя ужин. Не сдержавшись, Лагуна подкрался сзади и обхватил ее руками, уткнувшись в пахнущие цветами волосы. Полез под свитер, помял мягкие груди. Рейни вообще была такой теплой, мягкой и нежной. И так больно стукнула поварешкой в лоб...  
\- Ай! - от неожиданности отшатнулся Лагуна, потирая лоб. - Ну за что?  
\- Я готовлю, не мешай, - строго нахмурившись, попросила Рейни. - Ты можешь потерпеть еще часок, а мне надо ребенка кормить.  
\- А я быстро! - не растерялся Лагуна. - А Элли все равно в своей комнате! Да ужин даже свариться не успеет!  
Рейни закатила глаза и покачала головой, но Лагуна все равно заметил, как она улыбнулась, снова отвернувшись к плите. Вздохнув, он уселся за стол и принялся терпеливо ждать. Время тянулось бесконечно долго. А когда они поели, и Эллона убежала обратно в свою комнату, Рейни снова не дала себя обнять и спросила:  
\- А посуду кто мыть будет?  
\- Я! - тут же с энтузиазмом вызвался Лагуна.  
Рейни тихо посмеивалась, глядя на то, как он трудится. Закончив, Лагуна посмотрел на нее влюбленными глазами и наконец прижал к себе, упираясь ей в бедро каменным стояком.  
\- Ты такой милый, - улыбнулась Рейни, погладив по голове и отведя волосы с лица.  
Лагуна неловко покраснел и уткнулся ей в плечо. Ни одна женщина раньше не вызывала таких чувств. Джулией удавалось только полюбоваться издали. А Рейни стала такой родной и близкой. И Эллона... Она дулась, когда он говорил о ней, как о ребенке. Но она стала как дочь. И он больше никуда не хотел уходить.

***

Скволл смутно помнил, что произошло, когда он упал с балкона, раненый в плечо, а после очнулся в тюрьме на радость Сейфреу. Однако сейчас, уже после победы над Ультимецией, глядя на знакомое лицо, начинал припоминать, что видел его тогда. Именно эта женщина спасла, исцелив рану. Но почему-то исчезла, будто испарившись из мира и памяти. А сейчас, когда все закончилось, когда наконец была побеждена Ультимеция, стояла перед ними и улыбалась, глядя с непередаваемой теплотой.  
Лагуна протер глаза, желая убедиться, что они его не обманывают. А потом стиснул ее в крепких объятиях. Скволл ничего особенного, наверное, не почувствовал. Но все-таки немного был за них рад.  
\- Так ты... - выдохнул Лагуна, и в его голосе послышались восторженные интонации. Как у ребенка, верящего в чудо. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь рассчитывал на такое чудо. И теперь в нем клокотало рвущееся наружу счастье. Лишь бы не забрызгало всех вокруг.  
\- Я колдунья, - улыбнулась Рейни, потрепав его по волосам. - Я пряталась от Ультимеции, чтобы не подвергать вас опасности.  
\- Ты осталась все такой же прекрасной! - умиленно оценил Лагуна, лапая ее за все, что попадалось под руки. Если бы он увидел ее в декольте, которое носили все злые колдуньи, то наверняка упал бы в обморок от счастья. Жаль, что она в нем не пришла. - А я седой старикашка...  
\- Дурак, - засмеялась Рейни, крепче обнимая его и утыкаясь в поседевшие волосы. - О какой старости ты говоришь, ты ведь даже не повзрослел. Тебя еще воспитывать и воспитывать.  
О, да. В воспоминаниях Лагуны Скволл имел радость наблюдать, как усиленно она его воспитывала. И насколько это не помогло.  
Между ними царила такая идиллия. Наверно, стоило оставить их наедине и тактично удалиться. Но отделаться так легко оказалось не суждено.  
\- Ну же, Скволл, обними маму! - потребовал Лагуна, заставив содрогнуться от ужаса.  
Рейни обернулась, уставившись так же выжидающе. Скволл переводил взгляд то на Лагуну, то на нее. Сначала просто мелко затрясло. Потом начали подгибаться ноги. А потом он развернулся и сломя голову рванул прочь.  
Нет, отсюда совершенно точно должен был быть выход. Из гребаного сжатого времени в какую-то нормальную реальность. А это даже после ужасающей битвы с Ультимецией был уже перебор.


End file.
